Death rates from diabetes, respiratory/cardiovascular, and other obesity-related illnesses are significantly higher among the nearly 2 million Americans with schizophrenia than in the general population. Yet, despite the well-known benefits of exercise and the health dangers associated with obesity, persons with schizophrenia rarely exercise, and few interventions to promote exercise have been tested. Although studies have demonstrated that exercise can improve health in this population, only two studies have attempted to modify exercise behavior. Therefore, we propose to pilot test an intervention to increase exercise behavior in persons with schizophrenia. This study will pilot test an intervention to increase exercise behavior in persons with schizophrenia, examining the effect of the intervention on the following three aspects of exercise behavior: Attendance-The ratio of the total number of exercise sessions attended to the total number of exercise sessions offered; Persistence-The number of consecutive weeks that the participant attends at least one exercise session; and Compliance-The performance of activities during exercise sessions. We will use an experimental design in which 80 persons with schizophrenia will be assigned to one of two groups. We will compare the exercise attendance, persistence and compliance of an experimental group (who receive the motivational group intervention prior to a walking program) with that of a control group (who receive a time and attention group prior to an identical walking program). The motivational intervention is based upon Self-efficacy theory, which was developed from Bandura's Social Cognitive Theory. We will use t tests and the Wilcoxon Rank Sum test for hypothesis testing. This pilot work is a critical first step toward our ultimate goal of developing and empirically evaluating exercise interventions for this vulnerable population. Additional aims planned for later inquiries include examination of mediating factors, long term effects, quality of life, physical and mental health changes, the effect of boosters, and the use of peer counselors as role models. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]